sovereignseriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Shannon
Name: Shannon Felice *'Occupation': Mercenary *'Previous Occupation': Court Magician *'Guild': Sovereign, Master of Energy *'Weapon': Magician *'Element': Light (blue), Water, Earth *'Family': Karina Felice (sister) Shannon is a skilled magician in the Sovereign guild. She has a strong control of energy that she trains by levitating during most hours of the day. Her temperament is very calm, which allows her to think logically and quickly in emergency situations. During her spare time, Shannon spends much of it reading old spellbooks and teaching herself enchantments. Shannon's ancestral line has served the Royal Court as Court Magicians for centuries. Shannon was trained specifically for this purpose, and became the Head Magician there. When she left the Royal Court for Sovereign, Shelly assumed her position. Biography Shannon was born into a family of Court Magicians who have been serving the Court for as long as the Court has existed. Her entire life was centered around her magical training and inevitable position as Court Magician. Her entire magical career and life has been overshadowed by her older sister Karina, however. She has always been second best, and treated as such. Even the magic instructors remark on disapopinting Shannon's magical abilities are in comparison to Karina's talents. After one of these moments as a child, Shannon is upset and flees into the Royal Garden to console herself. She is playing with the water in the pond when she meets Eris, the Royal Blacksmith's only daughter. Eris is impressed at Shannon's magical ability, and the two become fast friends, meeting in the garden almost every day. Eris became obsessed with the idea that everyone had a purpose in life, and she had a strong belief that hers had to do with her ability to control lightning energy. She once confronted Shannon and asked her, "What kind of legacy do you want to be remembered for?" when she doubted whether Shannon truly wanted to become a Court Magician of her own free will. As their friendship grew, so did Karina's ambitions. The Court Magicians were taught to draw energy from within themselves, and to draw energy from outside source was a sin, and may ultimately destroy one's own energy channels. However, Karina was disatisfied with her own magical reserves, and wanted more. She began to learn how to tap into outside energy sources, once demonstrating in front of Shannon while draining the life of the flowers around her in the garden. Shannon chastised her, but did nothing more as to not anger her sister. When Shannon became an adult, she saw Eris less and less, as Eris's father retired from Royal Blacksmith. With her talents, Shannon soon became second in line to Head Court Magician to her sister Karina. On the day of Karina's ascension to Head Court Magician, Karina approached the Magic Council with a brave proposal. She told them that she found the key to becoming the most powerful Kingdom on the continent, and pulls out a summoning crystal. Everyone cries out in shock, as summoning is illegal. Karina proceeds to summon two large creatures to demonstrate. Karina is ordered to put away the summonings and close the portal at once, but she refuses. Sworn to her duty, Shannon is forced to attack her sister. It is a dangerous battle between two powerful magicians of the Felice family. In the end, Karina prepares for a final blow, but suddenly, there is a large crack. Karina's energy channels have shattered, and she lets out a scream before falling to the ground, broken. That very night, Shannon meets with Eris in the Royal Garden. Shannon is distraught - though she had been jealous of her sister, she still cared for her deeply. Eris tells Shannon that she does not want anyone else to suffer the same pains, and that she knows what her purpose in life is now. Shannon, distressed and confused, watches as her best friend, the person she cares about most, the one that she couldn't bear to lose, disappears into the night to fulfill her legacy. Season Two When Kyle was unable to perform his duties as guild leader, Shannon took his place. She even represented Sovereign in a meeting between guild leaders. When Sovereign is attacked and overrun by summonings, Shannon is the one who stays behind to allow the remainder of the guild to escape. She decides that she wants her legacy to be for Sovereign. Shannon unleashes powerful magic that erupts from the sky, killing many summonings. Epilogue Shannon was remembered as a powerful sorceress, skilled Court Magician, and a loyal member of Sovereign. Abilities Though most mercenaries only have one inner element, Shannon has trained herself to utilize three - light, water, and earth. Levitation: Shannon is an expert at energy control and spends most of her time levitating. Genesis: Massive rays of cyan-colored light emerge from the sky and explode on the ground. Quake Eruption: A high energy attack in which a massive area of the ground begins to shake, tremble, and shift, trapping/hurting enemies or forcing them to take to the air. Relationships Shelly: She and Shelly were both Court Magicians for the Royal Court. Karina Felice: Karina was her older sister. She was inwardly jealous of her sister, who was said to be the protege of the Felice family because of her umatched skill with magic. Eris Chevie: They were best friends, and had the same ideals. Shannon respected her greatly and vowed to see her goals come into being. Quotes : "It's a new era, Kyle. One of guilds and mercenaries. What kind of legacy do you want to be remembered for?" -Season Two, Episode 1 Category:Characters